


Breakdown

by BonfireSmoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke
Summary: So, uh, I hope you like it.It's the result of me having a mini breakdown.Look at me, spilling my life on the internet.Constructive criticism is welcomed.





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I hope you like it.  
> It's the result of me having a mini breakdown.
> 
> Look at me, spilling my life on the internet.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed.

“What the fuck Cas!” Dean turned to see Cas in a puddle of antifreeze, “why did you do that?”

“I wanted to hand it to you but the cap was off and it came out.” Cas said quietly, looking at the ground, “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah? Well I don’t care. Go away.” Dean turned back to the Impala.

Cas sighed and went to find Sam… who apparently didn’t want his company either.

“No, Cas. I don’t want your help, why don’t you go bug Dean or something?” Sam opened another book.

“He yelled at me.”

“Well, go occupy yourself then. I’ll see you later.”

 

_O_

 

Sam Dean and Cas sat at a table in a restaurant, Sam was telling Dean something, Dean was laughing, and Cas was just… there. It didn’t seem like they were making an effort to include him in anything.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean called from across the table.

“Mmm?”

“Who’s hotter, Katie Cassidy or Caity Lotz.”

“I don’t know, Dean.”

Dean shrugged and turned back to Sam.

 

_O_

 

It was almost four in the morning, Cas sat in the hotel room, watching the brothers sleep. Lately it hadn’t seemed like he was anything but a nuisance. Cas stood, and gathered his few belongings, and one of the many fake credit cards they had laying around.

He opened the door to the hotel room, and left. Not stopping to look back.


End file.
